


00:02

by FuxiJia



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Part 2 of 00:00, chengstin, finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuxiJia/pseuds/FuxiJia
Summary: The time he came back.The time he swore he'll never let him go again.
Relationships: Fan Chengcheng & Huang Minghao | Justin, Fan Chengcheng/Huang Minghao | Justin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	00:02

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read this if you haven't read yet the 00:00. This is the part 2 already. Hehehe.
> 
> Thank you for checking my work once again. Enjoy! Lovelots ♡

📌

Loud noises and cheering of people can be heard throughout the kingdom's event hall. Different colors and types of flowers can be seen as decorations. The voices of the crowd was combined with the music playing from the well-known band hired by the councils. 

The scene was being admired by the prince sitting by the window of his room. A smile crept in his lips as he see the people happy and celebrating. But as soon as he spotted couples dancing in the middle, bitterness started to prick his heart again. The memories of what happened a hundred years ago came back flashing again in his mind. He tried to move on and forget about him but his heart never became willing to let go. 

Chengcheng went back to sit in his bed. He brought out a picture from the bed side drawer. It is still fresh in his mind how he looks. His mate is undeniably handsome and cute but he can still remember the boy's face wet with tears, eyes begging to be let go, then later on helplessly surrendered, and his mouth that said those beautiful yet painful words for the first and last time. 

Hot liquid came down streaming from his eyes as he felt his heart breaking again for the nth time. 

It's been a hundred years, my love. I'm still missing you, Minghao. 

Chengcheng heard few knocks on his door. He wiped his tears with his hands, making sure he doesn't look like he cried. 

"Come in." he said. 

The servant came in and bowed at him before she spoke. 

"Your highness, the king wants your presence at the main hall. Zhu Zhengting is also waiting for you down there. " the servant lady said. 

"Okay. Tell them I'll just prepare myself. I will go there." he commanded before the servant politely left the room. 

Chengcheng chose to wear a black-red checkered suit with white long sleeves under. After preparing himself, he proceeded down to the main hall and he saw his family and Zhengting's eating together. 

"Chengcheng, come here." The queen asked him to sit beside her and the prince silently complied. 

"Hello everyone." Chengcheng greeted. 

Zhengting and Kun just smiled and nodded at him. "Hi, Uncle Cheng!" Zheny greeted him while waving a fork with marshmallows. 

"Hello, Zheny. Long time no see." 

"Zheny is a grown up now. How old are you already?" the queen asked Zheny. 

"I'm already 90, my queen." Zheny answered wearing her sweet smile. 

Maybe my child is the same age as Zheny if things didn't go wrong. 

Chengcheng snapped out of his thoughts and just focused on the food in front of him. 

"How I wish I also have a grandchild now." the queen said. "Maybe she's also the same age as you now."

Everyone became silent. Zheny can't also find words to reply to the queen. 

Chengcheng held his mother's hand. Her mother looked at him, trying to hide the sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry, my son. I just can't help it." The queen apologetically smiled. 

When everyone finished their food, the king and the queen decided to go out to see their people in the event hall. Before Chengcheng could go back to his room, Zhengting called out his name. 

"Chengcheng!"

Chengcheng stopped on his tracks and waited for the older. 

"Can we talk?" 

Chengcheng nodded and led their way to kingdom's lawn. Zhengting felt pity again for the prince. He knew Chengcheng hasn't been able to forget his younger brother but he needs to move on. Even him, as the brother, did all his best to move on and continue life even though there are times that he can still remember that most sorrowful scene in his life. 

When they reached the lawn, Chengcheng scanned the whole place. The place where he met his mate for the first time. 

"Chengcheng, it's been a hundred of years." Zhengting started the talk. 

"I know."

"Don't you think it's already time to let him go?" 

Chengcheng looked at him unbelievably. He shook his head in disapproval. "No. He's my mate. He'll forever be my mate. No one can change that, Zhengting." 

Zhengting held both of his arms and make Chengcheng look at him. "Listen to me. Chengcheng, my brother would never like to see you in this state. What do you think he would feel knowing that his mate stop finding happiness anymore?"

"He's my happiness, Zhengting. Why would I find him when I know he's already up there? Zhengting, I never even got to share even a day with him." And once again, Chengcheng cried. 

"He's been with you all this time. He's in your heart, Cheng. " Zhengting said trying to convince the prince. 

But the prince didn't talk anymore. He just let his tears explain what he feels right at that moment. He wish he can just let him go that easily but the past kept on sinking in his mind. His mate was there. He lost him before he could touch him and letting go of his memories would be the last thing he would do. 

"Someone is waiting for you, Cheng. Your mate is waiting for you." Zhengting told him. 

"I know he's been waiting for me up there. And I can't also wait to go there." he replied. 

"No, Cheng. You have a new mate." Zhengting said. Chengcheng looked at him with the hint of confusion in his eyes. 

"What are you talking about? Each vampire has only one mate for the rest of their life. What is this now, Zhengting?" annoyance is evident in Chengcheng's voice. 

"Don't you know that every vampire who lost their mate before they mark each other will have a new mate in the next century? You don't have any idea about it?"

Chengcheng shook his head. It is the first time he heard that in his 202 years living as a vampire. 

"No. No one can ever replace him as my mate."

Zhengting shaked Chengcheng's shoulder like he's waking up from something. 

"Chengcheng, enough!"

The prince fell down on his knees, covering his hands with his face. Zhengting can't handle to see Chengcheng miserable over and over again just because he can't get over Minghao. He has to move on because another vampire will be miserable again knowing that his mate rejected him. 

"I'm not yet ready. Give me time."

Minghao, I'm sorry. I love you.... So much. 

📌📌

"Bull's eye!"

The servants clapped at the prince. Chengcheng asked for another arrow and skillfully put it in his archer. With his one eyes closed, he targeted the bull's eye again. Before he could let go of the string, a carriage pulled by horses came. He put down his archer for awhile. 

"Seems like we have a visitor." the prince said while looking at the newly came visitors. 

One of the soldiers opened the door of the carriage so that the person inside could come out. A man with a blonde hair wearing elegant black suit with white linings at the sleeves and a key attached near his chest stepped out of the carriage. 

Everything around Chengcheng seems to have stopped at that moment. The only sound he can hear is the loud beating of his heart. He didn't know if it is because of nervousness or because of something else... something more. 

Chengcheng used his vampire speed to run towards the visitor. Before he could even get near him, the soldiers blocked his way protecting the man. The man signaled them that it's alright and the soldiers went back to their positions. 

Chengcheng is now in front of him. The prince couldn't stop himself from adoring the beauty of the visitor. 

No, Chengcheng. You should not be like this. He told himself. 

The man smiled at him that made his heart leaped for a moment. 

"Are you done?" the man asked now grinning at him. 

Chengcheng tried to compose himself. His servants are now beside him. "May I introduce to you, our dear visitor. The only prince of Kingdom Zidi, Prince Fan Chengcheng." his servant introduced him. 

The man bowed down in his knees and stood again to regain his composure. 

"Nice meeting you, your highness. I'm Justin, from Kingdom Jia. The only prince of Huang family." The man introduced himself smiling. 

Even his smile is the same as him. 

"My parents actually received invitation from the king and the queen of Kingdom Zidi. But my father had an important urgent matter that's why he asked me to come here in his behalf." Justin said. 

"Oh. Then let's proceed now to the main hall. For sure, your highness is expecting you there." The servant answered and led the way towards the main hall. 

Chengcheng and Justin just walked silently. Chengcheng glanced at the blonde who just looked the same as his mate. Justin also looked at him and their eyes met. Chengcheng quickly turned his gaze to other direction. 

"Do you like me?" 

It is just a whisper from the prince but he heard it clearly. Chengcheng wide-eyed stared at him.

"Excuse me?" Chengcheng responded. The latter chuckled and gave him a teasing grin. 

"I heard about your mate. The one who died." Chengcheng's hand formed into fist. "Because of a snowball." The blonde prince continued. 

Chengcheng let go of the last string of his patience and his hand went straight to the latter's neck, strangling him. The servants around them became alerted to stop them but the prince from Jia stopped them. Chengcheng still giving him death glares didn't even bother him. 

"Seems like your highness hates me now. I sincerely apogized." he whispered in Chengcheng's ear. Justin tightly gripped his wrists to get it off from his hold. 

Justin casually walked away from the prince like nothing happened. Chengcheng was left behind, his eyes following the arrogant visitor. His servant asked him if he's alright but he shrugged it off and continued to walk to the main hall. 

All the attention were on him when he came. He made his way into his seat silently. 

"Chengcheng, I heard you guys already meet each other outside. I hope you guys could be good friends." The king said before sipping again his tea. 

"It's my pleasure, your highness." Justin replied to the king. Chengcheng can see the teasing look that the prince is giving him. 

Good friends, your face. 

"If it's not bothersome, please allow me to invite you all to my birthday celebration in our palace. " Justin politely said. 

"Oh. Sure. When will it be?" the queen asked. 

"Thank you. It will be tomorrow, your highness." the prince answered. 

"Oh. I see. We'll be there." the king said. 

Chengcheng suddenly felt a gush of bitterness inside him. Have they forgotten that it's Minghao's death anniversary? Chengcheng put down his cup, with force creating a loud sound. 

"Chengcheng!" 

"I'm sorry. I'll just go to my room." Chengcheng stood up from his seat and walked out of the main hall. He can still hear his mother calling out his name but Chengcheng closed his ears until he reached his room. 

He closed his room with a loud thud of the door. Chengcheng's trying to stop himself from breaking things inside his room. 

"Arg!" Chengcheng groaned. 

His room was lit with the light coming from the moon entering through the open windows. Chengcheng stared at the glowing moon. 

Minghao, can you see me down here? It's unfair. You can see me but I can't see you. 

I miss you and I'm sorry again, my love. 

📌📌📌

Kingdom Jia is indeed a rich kingdom. The venue for the prince's birthday celebration is an evidence of the wealth of the Family Huang. The decorations have touches of pure gold and silver. All the guests are wearing their elegant clothes to match the glamour of the event. 

Zhengting, Chengcheng, Zheny and General Kun were gathered in one table. The king and the queen joined the king and queen of Kingdom Jia in their table. The birthday celebrant is nowhere to be seen in the area. 

"Where's the prince of Kingdom Jia? I thought I'll see him tonight." Zhengting curiously asked why roaming his eyes around to look for the said prince. 

Chengcheng rolled his eyes at the sudden mention of the man. He still can't understand why he agreed to come with his parents to celebrate that bastard's birthday. 

"Daddy, I heard that he looks like your younger brother. I'm curious how he really looks like in person." Zheny said to his father excitedly. 

Zhengting seems to be a little surprised at what he heard. He tried to ask Chengcheng but the younger quickly avoided his gaze. 

"Good evening everyone." The voice of Queen Lia resonates in the whole venue. "I would like to thank all of you for coming here to celebrate with us the 100th birthday of our only prince. Now, let's welcome our prince, Prince Justin." 

The music of the royalties started to play in background. All the eyes are now focused at the prince now walking down the stairs. It can't be denied that the godly looks of the blonde prince left everyone in awe. Zhengting's mouth hang open seeing the person who looks the same as his younger brother. Even Chengcheng can't stop himself from staring at the birthday celebrant. 

Why do you have to look the same as him? Of all people, why you? 

Justin felt the longing stares being given to him from the table of guests not far away from where he is standing. Once again, he met the eyes of the prince of Kingdom Zidi. But this time, the prince didn't look away. His eyes seems to be searching for something within him. Justin's heart pounds faster and he felt his insides getting weak. 

Why the heck am I feeling this? 

To erase the discomfort that he feels, he flashed his usual teasing grin at the prince before walking towards the center to bow to everyone. 

Zhengting and Chengcheng came back to their senses when the queen spoke again. 

"Chengcheng, is this real?" Zhengting asked, still his eyes focused at Justin. "I mean, he looked like him and their birthday is the same. It makes sense, Cheng. He's your..."

"Mate?" Chengcheng finished his words with his eyebrows creased. "Just because he looks like him and have the same birthday as him doesn't mean I can accept him. I'm not interested." 

Instead of being mad, Zhengting was amused hearing the prince's response. "Not interested, huh?" The chuckle of the older made the prince scoffed like a child. "You'll eat your words once the clock striked midnight."

Chengcheng checked the time at the big gold clock hanging at the wall. It's already 23:56. Everyone is just waiting for the prince to be be confirmed of his 100th year. 

23:58

"May we call now Prince Justin to stand here in the middle. Come, my son." The queen called. Justin walked towards the center where the table with his cake was placed. He faced everyone wearing his beautiful smile. 

"Thank you all for coming. I hope y'all will also enjoy the night." The prince said. 

The clock striked at 23:59.

Chengcheng's hand are sweating. He felt his insides turned into chaos while waiting for the confirmation. On the other side, Justin also tried to calm himself. He knows that he will already meet his mate but he doesn't have any idea if his mate is with them now or somewhere out, far from them. Zhengting saw Chengcheng feeling uneasy in his seat. He tried to calm the prince but then the sound of the clock striking 00:00 covered the whole venue. 

Justin blew the candle and everyone applaused simultaneously greeting him Happy 100th birthday, Prince Justin. 

Two pairs of eyes are staring at him in disbelief. 

Bitter smile can be seen at the face of the prince of Zidi. "I told you, Zhengting. He's not my mate." Chengcheng's last words before he sprinted out of the hall. His feet dragged him at the nearest river where he can see clearly the glowing moon, its light being reflected by the calm water. 

"Chengcheng!" The prince just ignored the older. "Chengcheng, I can really feel that he's your--"

"STOP IT!" Chengcheng screamed at Zhengting. The older was bewildered at what he just seen. 

He's not surprised that Chengcheng is mad. He is much more surprised to see the prince's eyes glowing red. 

"Your eyes..." Zhengting pointed Chengcheng's eyes. 

"You?"

Both of their attention turned into the prince who just came. Zhengting suddenly felt the need to leave so he speed out to give them their space. Chengcheng felt being choked by the words he just said awhile ago. Justin walked towards him but kept a distance between them even though he's feeling the itch to throw himself to the prince in front of him. 

"Did you just reject me awhile ago?" Justin started trying to break the silence between them. 

Chengcheng's heart started to get wild again just by hearing the latter's voice. Even his mind can't form the right words to answer the question. 

How can he act so calm at this moment? Chengcheng thought, still not being able to utter any word. 

"I just look calm but I'm not." Justin answered. 

"Did you just read my mind?" 

The blonde prince laughed at Chengcheng's reaction. "Nope. I can't read your mind yet. It's what you called mate instinct." Justin looked at his mate who just rolled his eyes at him. 

It was then that Chengcheng noticed how close already Justin is standing next to him. He suddenly felt the urge to kiss him right then and there but he thinks that it might not feel right since they are not yet comfortable with each other. 

But we are mates, for pete's sake. Arg. Chengcheng internally groaned. 

Everything around them seems to have stopped at the moment where their gaze locked again at each other. The only thing they can heard amidst of silence is the beating of their hearts. 

"I'll do it."

Justin let go all of his restraint and followed what his body and mind kept on dictating since 00:02. He reached behind Chengcheng's head and made their lips have contact for the first time.

Chengcheng was caught off guard. He didn't even know how to respond but before he could try, Justin pulled away. The kiss still lingered on his lips and he found himself wanting more. For the nth time, he saw again the teasing grin of the prince and he suddenly want to erase it and replace with much better expression. He reached behind Justin's head and pulled his head back so that he was looking up to him. He saw Justin gulped as he traced down his eyes at the male's neck. 

"No. Let me do it." Chengcheng declared before letting out his fangs and carefully sink it on Justin's neck. Every gulp of blood and hearing the prince moan made Chengcheng's heart and mind go wilder. Justin's hands made its way to hug the older and he noticed a glowing mark at his wrist. 

"Are you done?" Justin asked, ruffling his hair. Chengcheng finished his work and proceed to the younger's lips. Before Justin could respond, he quickly pulled away. He received a light punch at his chest. 

"How dare you!" 

Chengcheng stifled a laugh and pulled Justin into a tight embrace. He held his mate's right wrist and quickly examined the glowing mark. 

"I'll never let you go again." Chengcheng whispered. 

Justin hugged his mate back tighter, leaning his face at his chest. He can hear the loud beating of his heart, having the same rhythm of Chengcheng's heart. He smiled. 

"I will never go away from you."

Under the beautiful light of the moon, two hearts finally met to beat as one forever. 

end. |

**Author's Note:**

> If your have reached this part, omg! Thank youuuu. Thank you so much for reading this story of mine. I really hope you guys enjoyed it. 
> 
> Sorry again for the errors. ^^v Next time, I'll try harder so that I can improve my works. If you have any questions, feel free to comment it. I'll answer it all. Hehe. 
> 
> Wo ai ni. ♡
> 
> \- FuxiJia


End file.
